Vertu sterk eins og Pabbi
by Prusse
Summary: Islande aime jouer au plein air. Il aime aussi beaucoup sa famille. Et il aimerait par dessus tout ressembler à un certain viking pour qui il a une grande admiration... comme chaque enfant envers ses parents.


**Auteur :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Hidekazu a eu l'idée de créer ces Nations, moi, je ne fais que les emprunter !

**Note : **Pour écrire cette histoire je me suis inspirée de la chanson Hoppípolla du groupe islandais Sigur Ros. Pour info, Hoppípolla peut être traduit par « Sauter dans les flaques d'eau » ;)

**Contexte :** nous nous situons lors de l'enfance d'Island, qui doit avoir à peu près cinq ans dans cette histoire. Donc à l'ère viking, où il est sous la tutelle de Norvège et Danemark !

**Musique :** Hoppípolla — Sigur Ros

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier jet sur Island dans le fandom français soit appréciée x)

* * *

><p>(<span>!\ toutes les traductions se trouvent à la fin de l'histoire /!\)

* * *

><p><strong>Vertu sterk eins og Pabbi<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt et pourtant, la petite maison était déjà emplie de rires enfantins venant du jardin. Là, un petit enfant aux cheveux d'un gris presque blanc courait dans les flaques d'eau que la pluie avait laissé la veille, sautant à pieds joints dedans et riant à chaque nouvelle éclaboussure, plissant son petit nez quand une goutte venait se perdre sur son visage poupin. Il avait une épée en bois à la main, et feignait se battre contre des ennemis; parfois c'était lui qui était touché, et il tombait mollement au sol, une main plaquée contre sa blessure imaginaire avant de repartir à l'attaque, redoublant de cris et de rires.<p>

Un chien faisant presque sa taille le suivait de près, jappant de-ci de-là comme pour encourager son petit maître dans ses aventures – ou pour le rappeler à l'ordre lorsque le garçonnet déraper sur le sol boueux.

Mais ce que l'enfant ne savait pas, c'était qu'une personne le couvait du regard depuis la porte ouverte de l'arrière cour, une lueur soucieuse dansant dans ses yeux bleus bien qu'un imperceptible sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

Et quand l'enfant trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans une flaque en couinant faiblement, cette même personne ne put s'empêcher d'accourir jusqu'à lui, inquiète.

— Islande, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Le petit garçon geignit quelque chose avant de se relever, les mains plaquées sur son nez alors que les larmes affluaient dans ses grands yeux violets. Norvège se mordit la lèvre et caressa doucement la tête du petit Islande.

— Oh, regarde-toi... Tu es tout mouillé maintenant, tu aurais pu mettre tes bottes avant de sortir quand même...

Il tenta d'écarter les petites mains d'Islande pour voir son nez mais Island recula en secouant la tête.

— _Nei_ ! _Nei, nei, nei _!

Norvège haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas l'habitude d'Islande de refuser qu'on s'occupe de lui, et encore moins de refuser son aide.

— _Ikke_ ? _Hvofor ikke_ ? Laisse-moi voir pour que je puisse te soigner Islande.

Avec autorité et les sourcils froncés, Norvège écarta les mains d'Islande et examina le petit nez qui saignait. Il se releva, prit Islande dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison pour le nettoyer et faire cesser les saignements, faisant fi des protestations du petit garçon qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir en bois de la petite cuisine.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de soigner l'enfant, il le bloqua sur le comptoir pour qu'il arrête de gigoter, penchant son visage pour qu'il soit au même niveau que celui de l'enfant.

— Alors, tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Islande fit la moue et brandit l'épée de bois qu'il avait gardé avec lui.

— Je veux être fort comme _pabbi _! Et _pabbi _a plein de cica... citra... plein de marques de ses blessures ! Il a dit que ça montrait qu'il était fort !

Norvège retint un long soupir et se frappa mentalement la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Danemark avait encore raconter à son petit frère ?

— _Mamma_, dis, _mamma_ !

Norvège retint cette fois-ci un grognement. Il avait beau essayer de faire comprendre à Islande qu'il n'était pas sa mère, le gosse ne voulait pas en démordre.

— _Ja_ ?

— Tu crois que moi aussi je serai fort quand je serai un grand comme_ pabbi _? Il faut encore combien de bobos pour être fort comme lui ?

Norvège eut un petit rire et il serra Island contre lui, chuchotant à son oreille :

— Ne crois pas tout ce que raconte « _pappa_ », et je vais te dire un secret : lui aussi il pleure quand il a un bobo, et devine qui c'est qui le soigne ?

Islande releva la tête d'un coup, ses yeux brillants d'un rire contenu :

— _Mamma_ !

— Oui, et « _mamma_ » sera toujours là pour vous soigner...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une voix joviale retentit, faisant se redresser les deux frères.

— _Norge_, _Is'_, c'est moi ! Ouh, il fait froid dehors, plus froid que chez toi _Norge_, c'est pas rien !

Islande fit bouger impatiemment ses jambes, signifiant à Norvège qu'il voulait descendre et le blond le posa à terre. Si tôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, l'enfant fila comme une fusée en direction de l'entrée où son _pabbi _rangeait son lourd manteau et son immense hache, attaquant ses jambes avec son épée de bois tout en riant et en montrant à Danemark sa blessure de guerre devant laquelle le grand homme s'extasia sous le regard – faussement – exaspéré de Norvège.

Un jour, se promit la petite Nation, il sera aussi grand et aussi fort que son _pabbi _viking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enda<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Traduction :<span>

Nei (islandais) = Non

Ikke (norvégien) = Non

Hvofor ikke ? (norvégien) = Pourquoi 'non' ?

Pabbi (islandais) = Papa

Mamma (norvégien/islandais) = Maman

Ja (norvégien) = Oui

Pappa (norvégien) = Papa

Norge (norvégien/danois) = Norvège

Is' = abréviation que j'ai donné pour 'Islande' qui, en danois et norvégien, s'écrit justement Island u_u"

Vertu sterk eins og pabbi (islandais) = Être fort comme papa.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc... J'espère que ça vous plaît un minimum ^^' J'adore les <em>Nordics 5<em>, et plus particulièrement ces trois-là ! Donc écrire sur eux est un vrai plaisir que j'espère pouvoir vous faire partager ;)

Oh, et **je répondrai aux reviews anonymes** (s'il y en a) **sur mon profil **!


End file.
